Ice Dagger
by robinraven4ever
Summary: Rumple is finally on his way to getting his happy ending, but will old habits ruin his chances when a powerful woman comes to Storybrooke. A Rumbelle fic taking based on the events of the final three episodes of season 3. This is my prediction for what may happen in Season 3. Only settled ship is rumbelle. Rated M for strong sexual content starting in chapter 3.
1. Trust

I do not own any character from Once Upon A Time or Frozen. This is my own imagination and what I would love to see happen in Season 4. I am starting with some fill in from the past three episodes. I wanted to explain why the ceremony was rushed and so private, as well as hint at some things that may have happened between the scenes that we saw. The first two chapters will be adding to what we saw in the final three episodes. Please do not let that scare you off. I have added a scene, and will be adding to the next chapter. Chapter three will be starting with new material.

Please read and review if you are enjoying it. Reviews help to motivate me to get the next chapter done. My goal is a chapter every week, though chapter two and three may be quicker because they are completely buzzing around in my head begging to be written. Ships – Rumbelle and others to be determined.

Chapter 1: Trust

Rumple looked at his reflection in the mirror. He sighed to himself, wondering what Regina would do to him now that she had his dagger. Her sister had been miserable, but Regina was trying to redeem herself. He thought about the fake that was held in his pocket. He hoped he could find where Regina was keeping his dagger, and exchange it for the fake he had created. Rumple couldn't help but remember all the things he had done to her during her training and since they had arrived in Storybrook. She would no doubt take pleasure on being able to control him. Not that he felt bad about anything he did to Regina, after all she lied to him saying Belle was dead and locked her up for 28 years. He couldn't help but smile when he thought of Belle. He never would have believed he would be able to love again after Miliah, but fate had other plans. He didn't understand her love for him after everything he had done to hurt people. Once he had avenged his son, he would be a better person he thought to himself.

In the reflection, he saw the door swing open. It was Belle. He hurried to her side, not wanting to lose a minute with her. He didn't know what Regina had in store for him, but he doubted it would be pleasant. She also hurried to him.

Belle looked at him with loving eyes, and they embraced. It felt so good having her in his arms. "I knew you'd be back," she said.

Rumple knew that he was the luckiest man alive to still have her love. "Your unwavering faith constantly astounds me." He hugs her tight, not wanting to ever let her go. He softly adds "and after everything I did."

Belle looked at him with loving eyes, "It wasn't you, it was Zelina"

"It wasn't always Zelina. I will never comprehend why you continue to stand by my side"

"I love you, always have." Belle broke free of his embrace and went to her bag. From it she pulled the sacred dagger marked with Rumplestiltskin's name. She held it out for him to see.

Very confused, Rumple looked at the dagger and Belle. "How did you get that?"

"Regina gave it to me, to make amends and also because she knew I wouldn't abuse it's power. I want you to have it"

"Why"

Belle smiled. "Because I believe in you – Its yours, you're a free man. Just promise me one thing, promise me you won't go after zelina. I know you're better than that."

"Oh Belle." Takes dagger and looks at it turning it over. Rumple was conflicted. The woman he loved wanted him to spear the life of the woman who had killed his son. Rumple did not answer, he knew he could not let Zelina live if he had the choice. Zelina killed his boy, he had promised Bae that his death would be avenged. Rumple thought of a time gone by. When Belle had first gotten her memories back, he had almost lost her. He knew he was risking losing her, but he could not promise not to avenge Bae's death. " What you are giving me is more than I could ever give you. But I will try. This, this is trust. It means you trust me with all your heart."

"I do."

"And I will trust you with mine – He hands the dagger to her. Take it, I am now and for all the future yours."

It was obvious that Belle was taken by surprise. She stumbled over her words as she asked, "wait, what are you saying?"

"Will you marry me?" Rumple felt a pang of guilt go through him. He had been planning on proposing to her once he got the dagger back, but he wanted to set the occasion a little better. Belle deserved flowers, dinner, and a ring. He had none of that ready, but skipping the romantic atmosphere would allow him to distract Belle in order to get the real dagger.

Rumple heard him say Yes, Yes, Yes. They embrace and kiss. He was excited that she said yes, but he feels guilty starting their marriage off with a lie. He would make it up to her, not sure how but he would.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rumple watched her in the cell. She was staring into space, not realizing she was going to pay for her crimes. He wasn't being stealthy as he walked in with his hands behind his back so Zelina could not see what he carried until they had time to talk. He wasn't surprised when she spoke. "Regina, I didn't expect you back so soon."

He couldn't help but smile, Zelina thought he was her sister. "I don't imagine you expected me at all dearie."

The Wicked Witch let out a surprised sigh. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?"

" You can't kill me Rumple, I saw Regina take your dagger"

"She gave it to Belle."

"She wants me dead?"

Rumple smiled, he could since that Zelina was starting to become nervous. "No, of course not."

"Well then, you'll have to do what she wishes. If she has the dagger you have no choice." He could hear relief in her voice, but she was still uneasy. Rumplestiltskin was enjoying this. He wanted to make her squirm so she can remember what she did to him and his son."

He had a large smirk as gave a simple reply. "Yes, IF she has the dagger. But she doesn't." As Rumple pulled the dagger out from behind his back, she backed into the corner of the cell. Rumple was amused by this. Did she think he would not be able to get to her? He continued "She only thinks she does. You see my father taught me something. The only useful thing he passed along. A bit of slight the hand called watch the lady. Belle has a fake." He felt a pang of guilt as he remembered his bride to be handing him the dagger and saying the she trusted him. She would not understand why he had to do this. "This however is quite real." He finished.

Show time he thought to himself as he disappeared and reappeared in her cell.

"Wait, wait. I'm powerless now. Reginas got my pendant. My magics gone." It was kind of pitiful listening to her beg for her life. She got more desperate. "I can't hurt anyone. I can't …. Why"

"Because I promised my son his death would be avenged. Rumplestiltskin never breaks a deal." With this Rumple stabs her with is dagger. She turns in to a statue, and as he removes the knife she shatters. His deed done, he magically opens the door, walks out, and closes it behind him. The pieces of Zelina's broken body turn to dust and then fade away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rumple kneeled before the grave marker, and placed upon it a white rose. "I am so sorry son, I was supposed to be lying here. Not you. " He traced the letters . Emma had truly picked out a beautiful grave for him. He was touched that she had beautiful son written on the grave. His Baelfire true was the most important person in his life. "Son, I want you there. " He said to the grave. "It's not fair, you should be there as I marry Belle. We might give you a brother, he should know you."

"Hope you're happy with a girl."

Startled, Rumplestiltskin spun around. It was his son standing behind him. Bae was slightly transparent, but he was there. "Bae, what's going on."

"I guess you could say I have unfinished business in Storybrook." Rumple was confused. "It's a movie dad, Casper and the psychiatrist for ghosts."

Rumple didn't care what the reference was. His son was there before him. "Oh son, I am so sorry. You should be there to raise your boy."

"Papa, stop. It's alright. Henry has Emma and a whole lot of people who love him. It's you who are scaring me. Why are you lying to Belle again?"

"It's complicated son."

"If you are going to spend the rest of your life with her you need to tell her everything. When I hid things from Emma, it cost me everything. Learn from my mistake."

"I…." Rumple didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell Belle everything. He didn't think it would ever be an issue, but with Zelina possibly unlocking the key to time travel, he didn't want to risk it." He thought for a minute. "Son, does you being here mean you can come to my wedding? Also, what is this about a daughter?"

"My sister will be beautiful, just like her mother. But she will be powerful, like her grandfather." Rumplestiltskin's shivered at the thought. "As for your wedding, I don't know how long I will be around. Also, if Belle finds out that you lied to her about the dagger there may not be a wedding. I just don't understand after everything the two of you have been through, you still don't trust her with your dagger."

"It's more than that. Like, I said it is complicated. I do trust her not to intentionally do anything to hurt me use me in a way like Zelina did. But everyone has a weakness that can push them to do things they normally wouldn't."

"You need to trust her. A marriage built on lies is destined to fail."

"I do trust her. Just as long as she doesn't find out the truth."

"Papa, that's not trust. That's you being a coward again. You had moved past this. Talk to her. Don't screw up your happy ending. Don't be a villain anymore. " Baelfire started to fade.

"Bae, wait. I love you."

"I know papa. I love you too. I will try to be there if I can. I have to go now. Please just think about what I said."

Rumple watched as his son faded completely away again. He sat for a bit trying to determine if he had fallen asleep at the grave or if Baelfire's ghost had truly been there. In the end, Rumple decided he believed Bae to be there. He smiled, hoping to see his son at the ceremony.


	2. Secrets

I do not own any character from Once Upon A Time or Frozen. This is my own imagination and what I would love to see happen in Season 4. I am starting with some fill in from the past three episodes. I wanted to explain why the ceremony was rushed and so private, as well as hint at some things that may have happened between the scenes that we saw. The first two chapters will be adding to what we saw in the final three episodes. Please do not let that scare you off. I have added a scene, and will be adding to the next chapter. Chapter three will be starting with new material.

Please read and review if you are enjoying it. Reviews help to motivate me to get the next chapter done. My goal is a chapter every week, though chapter two and three may be quicker because they are completely buzzing around in my head begging to be written. Ships – Rumbelle and others to be determined.

Ice Daggers – Chapter 2 - Secrets

Rumple was exhausted, between seeing Bae's ghost and getting the dagger from Bell he was mentally worn out. He had planned on returning the dagger to Belle as soon as he had taken care of Zelena. He wanted to trust Belle with it. Most of him did. The problem is ever since the seer had given him her powers, he saw Rumple putting dagger in cabinet and seals it magically somethings very clearly. He didn't know why they were important, just that they were. The dagger is one of them. Even though Rumple knew nothing would make Belle abuse its power, there are some things that should not be risked. He layed the dagger in the box and sealed it magically. He then closed the cabinet door and locked it.

As he was locking the door, a bell rang. In the shop walked is Angel.

Belle looked frustrated. She sat down her purse and pulled out the dagger. She looked at Rumple and said "Okay, this is too much power to keep with me."

Rumple felt a pang of guilt. She was right, if he hadn't know the dagger was fake he might be concerned about someone forcing it from her and hurting her in the process. He stopped himself, it was too late now. He had to continue with this. "No, I" he started, "I don't want it Belle. The point was I trust you."

Belle still looked frustrated as she replied. "I know. Well then, is there somewhere I can store it safely. Like back in our land a – at your castle? You had that vault, The- the one with no doors. "

"That was only for the most dangerous and unstable magic, that which even I couldn't comprehend."

"And doesn't this qualify?"

"No. You see I – I understand this all too well. I left that vault and all its dangers behind. But this dagger is not dangerous." Rumple put the dagger back in her purse as he tried to calm her fears. "Because as I said, I trust you. Looks at her – Lets discuss something more pleasant like, uh our wedding." He wanted to tell her it was important that they get married as soon as possible. He wanted his son's presence at their wedding, if only in the form of a ghost.

Belle laughed. "Yes. Oh I – I told my father the good news and he gave us his blessing."

Rumplestiltskin didn't care much for Belle's father. Even if years of hatred were built up on false pretenses because of the lies Regina had told him about Belle's death, he had still tried to erase her memories to make her forget about him. "The man who kidnapped you in order to keep us apart?"

"Well I've forgiven him, and he's forgiven you. He knows you're a changed man. I mean everyone does. Especially me."

Rumple felt slightly guilty as he kissed Belle. He knew he was still lying to her, and he felt horrible doing it. He would never be able to tell her the complete truth. If she knew about everything, she would never forgive him. Only two people knew the truth, one wouldn't tell because he would be blamed also. The other was locked up in his vault in the Enchanted Forest. He didn't believe they would be returning there anytime soon, so he was safe.

The two separated, and he looked into Belle's eye. He loved her so much. He couldn't wait to make her his bride. "I think we should be wed as soon as possible."

"How soon are you talking?"

"Tonight?"

"I guess you don't want a wedding, there would be no time to pull that off."

Rumple sighed. He was disappointing her. She had probably been dreaming of this day since she was a little girl. "Baefire's spirit is still on this earth. I saw him when I visited his grave today. I was hoping to marry so he could be there in literal spirit. But we can wait and have a huge wedding, I just want you to be happy."

Belle hugged him and looked into his eyes. "My love, as long as I am becoming your wife I could not be happier. Tonight it will be. I will talk with my father to see if he can be there. Do you know who could marry us?

"There hasn't really been a wedding in Storybrooke yet, so I am not sure who would be legally able to perform services. "

"Maybe the nuns."

"Not any of the fairies. Perhaps I can arrange for Dr. Hopper to have licence."

"That would be good." Belle smiled at him and then gave him a kiss. If we are doing this tonight, I have a lot to do."

Rumple nodded his head and watched her leave. He didn't want to think about how angry she would be if she knew she was carrying a fake dagger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Belle hugged her father. She was so happy to miss have her father back in her life. She missed her family. Her mother had died when she was young, so it had been just her and her father. She knew her papa had done the best he could to raise her, but it was hard with his kingdom struggling and having a young daughter.

"So if you are marrying him tonight, you will need some flowers. Her father went into the back room, and about 10 minutes later he came back carrying a white flower.

Belle couldn't help but think it looked like a toasted marshmallow, but she smiled at her dad. "That's nice."

"This is the flower your mother carried when we wed. "

Belle's eyes got teary. She reached out and stroked the flower lovingly. "It's perfect dad. Can you make me a bouquet and boutonnieres for you, Rumple, and Dr. Hopper." She knew Neal's spirit would be there, but you can't really pin a flower on a ghost. "Also, if you could make a small tombstone arrangement, I would like to put it on Neal's grave."

Maurice nodded his head in understanding. "I will have it ready for the ceremony. You said the ceremony will be out by the old wishing well. "

Belle nodded.

"If you meet me here, we can go out together so I can give you away. I can send the boutonnieres over to the pawn shop and have our flowers here. "

"I will be here at eight, dad. Rumple and I are going to the party at Granny's for the baby naming. Snow asked us to come specifically. I will head over here after that. I have to go pick up a dress and such. I love you. Thank you for understanding that I love him." She gave her dad another hug and headed out to dress shop.

Maurice closed his eyes as the door shut. He hoped this was not a mistake. He feared that his daughter and the Dark One's relationship would eventually end in tragedy if she the truth. Maurice shivered as he thought about the first time that he met the dark one, it was such a tragedy for their family. Curiosity about the final outcome overtook him, but he knew he wasn't supposed to ask and wasn't sure he wanted to know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Hopper and Rumplestiltskin stand by the wishing well. Rumple smiles at his son's spirit standing beside them. He wished his son was really there with them, but he was happy that at least Bae could be there in spirit. They turn their heads to watch as Belle and her father walk towards them. The environment is simple. The music for the Bridal March is the noises of the forest.

Maurice walks Belle to them; she is in a white coat and short dress. Rumple knows he is lucky to have the love of such a beautiful woman. Dr. Hopper began to speak. "It is my great honor to officiate this most lovely union. If you'd like to begin your vows."

"Rumplestiltskin, this thing we have it's never been easy. I've lost you so many times. I've lost you to darkness, to weakness, and – and finally to death. But not I realize" She paused for a moment. "I realize that I have not spent my life losing you. I've spent my life finding you."

"Belle, When we met I wasn't just unloved and unloving. I was an enemy of love. Love had only brought me pain. My walls were up. But you broke them down. You brought me home. You brought light into my life and chased away all your darkness. And I vow to you, I will never forget the distance between what I was and what I am." Rumple placed a ring on Belle's finger. " I owe more to you than I can ever say. How you can see the man behind the monster, I will never know. "

Belle smiled as she looked into the eyes of the man she loved. "But that monster is gone. And the man beneath him may be flawed, but we all are and I love you for it. Sometimes the best book has the dustiest jacket and sometimes the best teacup is chipped."

The couple kissed. They didn't even wait to be told it was time to kiss, they followed their heart and shared their first kiss as husband and wife.


	3. The Wedding Night

I do not own any character from Once Upon A Time or Frozen. This is my own imagination and what I would love to see happen in Season 4. I am starting with some fill in from the past three episodes. I wanted to explain why the ceremony was rushed and so private, as well as hint at some things that may have happened between the scenes that we saw. The first two chapters will be adding to what we saw in the final three episodes. Please do not let that scare you off. I have added a scene, and will be adding to the next chapter. Chapter three will be starting with new material.

Please read and review if you are enjoying it. Reviews help to motivate me to get the next chapter done. My goal is a chapter every week, though I have not been doing very well at that. Hopefully, I will get better. Want to finish this before it comes back on.

blueflower1594: Here is more. This chapter is giving the couple some happiness before everything comes crashing down.

guest: The first two chapters were largely based on the script, with me adding some details to try and explain things better. The point of doing this was to try and improve on their rushed wedding. My mistake on the wording.

The Wedding Night

Rumple sat on the bed waiting on Belle. He was only wearing a pair of sleep shorts. Belle was his wife; it was so hard to believe. Especially after everything they had been through together. He was so happy to have her in his life. Guilt fled through him. He knew he should tell her the truth. He closed his eyes, willing himself to be able to do it when she came in. He needed to start their marriage out right. He told himself that he was going to talk to her tonight, before they consummated the marriage. That way she could still get out if she wanted to.

The bed moved, as Belle joined him. He opened his eyes to find her crawling towards him. He bit his lip. He was the luckiest man alive. She was wearing a white satin negligee that was trimmed in lace. The top was halter style looking like a Marilyn Monroe dress. The bottom was more form fitting. She began kissing him. He wrapped his hands around her and began to stroke her hair. Thoughts of talking were long gone; all he wanted to do was make love to his wife. He pulled her towards him, moving his lips down to her neck and nibbling at her earlobes.

Rolling her onto her back, he hovered above her. Using one hand to brace his body above hers, he used the other one to caress and lick her right breast. He flicked his tongue around the nipple feeling it harden in his mouth. Once it was erect, he moved over to the left breast and did the same thing. Once both breasts were erect, he braced himself on his knees and used both hand to stroke her breasts. He then trailed his mouth down and rested it over her vagina. She was clean shaven. He moved his mouth over her clitoris, and blew softly. He then took his tongue and used it to make circles round the vagina before sticking it slightly in her. She let out a soft moan and grabbed his shoulders. Feeling her excitement he flicked and thrust his tongue more forcefully both in and out of the vagina and around the clitoris. She gripped him tighter and her breathing became heavier. He moved his mouth back up to her lips, while gently sliding a finger and then another inside her. She was very wet, he could tell that she was ready.

Not ready to simply be done, he decided to see how many times he could make her cum before entering her. He moved his mouth back down to her nipples while using the fingers to massage her inside. She reached her hands down, trying to begin stroking his penis. He moved her hands away, and whispered. "Not yet, my dear. Let me love you some more." He stroked different areas till he got the response he was looking for. He found the sensitive spot inside her, that earth doctors call the g-spot. Once he found that, he started using his fingers in a 'C' like motion, while using his thumb to massage her clitoris. She started shaking beneath him, as she came hard and multiple times in a row. He smiled to himself, as he moved back down to resume pleasuring her with his mouth. As she had orgasmed so recently, it was not hard to return her to that blissful state with his mouth.

Once again she started reaching for him, but he was so focused on pleasuring her that he didn't have time to stop her. She grabbed his member and began stroking him lightly. He had to stop what he was doing and focus, he was not ready to cum yet. Finally, he resumed what he was doing with his mouth. After making her cum again, he repositioned himself over her. If he continued to allow her to stroke him, he was going to explode in his hands. He eased into her gently at first, and then faster. She moaned with pleasure as he entered her. The two began moving in a rhythm. He thrusted in and out. As he moved within her, he continued to play with her nipples. She used her hands to caress his back, while they were joined. She came again, and as he felt her going over the edge, he released himself. They came together and then collapsed in each other's arms.

Belle had a beautiful smile on her face. As they cuddled together, Rumple began to fill the pain in his leg. He had put a lot of weight on it while trying to pleasure Belle, so he knew it was going to hurt in the morning. Belle noticed his grimace, and began to frown. "I'm sorry, I should have been on top."

"Sweetie, I wanted to pleasure you. It's a lot easier to do when I am on top. I do not regret it, and look forward to doing that again and again."

"Okay. Just as long as we get to be on top sometimes."

Rumple arched his brow, "We?"

Belle giggled. "I guess I find it hard to think of Lacey and me as one person, but her memories are real and she really likes being on top."

Rumple shifted, slightly uncomfortably. Lacey was an ackward situation. "Look Belle, we never really talked about Lacey. I am sorry…."

Belle had kissed him, and then began to speak. "Rumple, there is nothing to apologize for. I know you did everything you went through with Lacey. It was hard, because she was me, but not me. I don't regret our time together as Lacey. It was fun, and we both enjoyed the hell out of it. I know you feel bad about taking my virginity while I was Lacey, but I am glad it was you. I would have hated to have simply lost it to one of Lacey's one night stands." Memories were such a strange thing, she remembered Lacey being with multiple men, but physically she had never been with a man before. Both sets of memories were real in her head, which was a very strange thing. "You have always been a gentleman with me, well at least in Storybrooke. You held me when I was scared after first waking up and didn't try for anything. I know that was hard on you, but you did it. I love you Rumplestiltskin, and I don't regret any of our history."

He pulled her closer, knowing how lucky he was. In the morning he would tell her the truth about the dagger, Zelina, and everything else. He just prayed that he would forgive her. Rumple lovingly stroked her hair, it smelled like Roses. She wrapped her arms around him and enjoyed the safeness. The two dozed off for a short while.

Belle awoke with a start. She looked around the room, and took a deep breath as she looked into the eyes of her husband. She remembered the dream she had been having, well at least she sort of remembered it. She had been in bed with her husband, but Lacey was there too. Belle was not sure if it was Lacey in a separate physical body, or if Lacey was in her head. She blushed just thinking of the things that were going on in the dream. Looking down at her sleeping husband, she decided that if she was awake, he should be awake and they should play.

She dove beneath the covers, and was happy they had not taken the time to dress again. She found his penis, and began licking it like a lollypop. Eventually she took the whole thing into her mouth. She felt it grow larger inside her, and he moaned her name, "Belle." Continuing to suck, she pulled the blanket off them. She darted her eyes up, and could see that she had successfully woken him up. She arranged herself where he could see her face moving up and down his member. She then moved up to where her breasts were covering his member. She used her elbows to push them together and moved up and down his member. He moaned. After continuing this for a few moments she moved up her torso. She positioned herself where her outer folds sandwiched his penis, but he was not inside her. She stuck her finger in his mouth, and allowed him to suck. After a moment she removed it. She began rocking back in forth on his penis while stroking her clitoris. He reached up and began playing with her breasts. She continued this motion, until she was able to bring herself to orgasm. After she had cum, she slid up and reached down and stroked him. She helped him glide into her. Belle moved slowly up and down, taking him in and almost out. She bent down and kissed him quickly before slowly starting to rotate her body. She was graceful enough that she was able to keep him inside her while rotating her body where she was facing his feet. This had been one of Lacey's favorite positions, because it angled his penis right into her g-spot. She arched straight up as she began to more quickly thrust. She could hear Rumples breathing quicken as she came multiple times in a row. He reached up and placed his hands on her hips and was guiding her. She continued to move up and down. She used her hands to caress his inner thigh.

The moment was interrupted by a loud banging at the door. "Who would be here at this time of night?" Belle asked.

"Ignore them my love," Rumple groaned, thrusting into her urging her to continue.

Belle slid off him, and grabbed a robe off the chair. She tossed him the covers, "I just need to make sure nothing is wrong."

Rumple sighed. Instead of covering up, he grabbed the other robe. The couple went to the door. Behind the panicked knocking was Belle's father. He held out a glass flower to Rumple. "What did you to do her, you were supposed to teach her."

Belle reached out to take the flower, and when she did she dropped it immediately. The rose was not glass, but ice. She looked at the exchange between her father and husband, and saw the icy glares they were exchanging.


End file.
